One Last Thrill
by Mark 61
Summary: "Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire." I say trying not to cry. For Jake Reed the end of his career has come
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Thrill**

**"Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire." I say trying not to cry. For Jake Reed the end of his career has come**

**"You have to stay still Jake," Madison reminds me. "You try staying still in this damn thing!" I say. "The MRI is almost over Mr. Reed!" The Doctor says. "Thank god I'm sick of being in the thing. I feel like I'm in a casket," I say. I hate missing more time in my career. I already missed a few months thanks to breaking my shoulder in my match with Magnus. And than what happened this past week happened. If if it were up to me I wouldn't be here but well it's not really up to me. Madison demanded I get checked out and well happy wife well finance in my case happy life. I think back to where this all started**

_**Impact Wrestling Two Days Ago**_

_**"This is a big chance not only for Sting but remember Jake Reed a former world champion as well," Mike says as Jake works an arm ringer on Daniels. "That be something how Dixie feel about AJ Styles' best friend being her new champion?" Taz asks. Kazarian comes over and saves his partner. Eric Young cuts him off. Jake whips Daniels into the ropes Daniels hits them and comes back allowing Jake to hit a big spear. Jake picks Daniels up and toes him out. "There goes Daniels," Mike says. Knuxs gets behind Jake and tosses Jake out. Jake flips over the top and his back hits the lip of the ring apron. Jake drops the ground and does not move. Referee Earl Hebnar make his way over and checks on Jake and than throws up the X sign. The trainers make there to the back to check on Jake. They quickly and carefully load Jake onto a back board and than a strechter. "That's not good," Mike says. "Jake hasn't moved I wonder he rolled an ankle or something," Taz speculates. **_

_**#Break#**_

_**"Can you feel that Jake?" The Trainer asks me as he runs a pen up and down my foot. "Yeah I kind of," I say. "So what happened?" He asks. "My legs just went out when I hit the ground guess the landing was rougher than I thought," I say trying to stand up. "Stay down Jake," He tells me. He keeps checking out my legs. "How do the legs feel?" He asks. "For my legs there as good as they are going to get. Look Doc I'm fine," I say lying. Ok my legs feel strange but it's part of the business your going to get banged up. "Jake your sure your not in pain?" The Doctor asks. "No pain I'm fine," I say. "Really that's not good," He says. I sit up and see his moving my bad knee. "Ever other time I've moved this you look like you want to take a swing at me because your in so much pain," He says. "So what you saying Doc?" I ask. **_

_**"Jake I want you to get MRI," He says. "Hell get it," Madison says stepping into the room. "Come on is that really needed. I'm feeling fine I just got a shock to the system," I say. "And I want to make sure it doesn't' happen again Jake," The Doctor says firmly. "Can I stand up please," I ask. "Yeah go ahead." I get up slowly. My legs feel a little numb but otherwise I'm fine. "How you feeling?" Madison asks. "Queen Bee I'm fine. Hell my biggest issues is I missed my chance to get in the title tournament," I say. "Your getting the MRI as soon as we get home," Madison says. "Yes dear," I reply.**_

_**A few days later Madison and I are in the Doctor's office She's nervous and so am I. After the match with Magnus and my injury we got a major surprise she's pregnant again. And she got cut from TNA. I understand why her contract was up and the budget was tight in TNA. Doctor Abbott comes in. "Hello Jake, Madison," He says. "So Doctor what the result?" I ask. He takes a breath. "Jake I just want to confirm your thirity two right?" He asks. "Yes I am.. Why?" "This isn't easy to say Jake. But you have suffered massive damage to the disks in your back," He says. "So are you recommending surgery?" Madison asks. "There is nothing surgery can do… Jake I would recommend your retire from pro wrestling," Dr. Abbott says.**_

**"Not going to happen!" I say jumping up. "Calm down," Madison says. "No I'm not going to calm down. Doctor if you think I'm retiring I'll be fine," I say. The Doctor stays calm. "Jake if you don't stop wrestling there is a good chance you could be in a wheel chair within five years," He says. "If he stop wrestling will… can his body heal…" Madison gets out barely she's about to cry out of fear. "I can't guarantee anything. But is he stops and takes care of himself his body should be fine," He says. "Would I heal could I wrestle again?" I ask. "Jake I can't tell you that as a doctor I would say never wrestle again your back and is badly damaged," he says. "I'm not retiring," I say getting up and leaving. "Jake," Madison calls after me. "Were going," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night I sat in the living room watching old WWF Royal Rumble. Madison comes in. ""I don't want to talk about it," I say. "You didn't want to talk about in the doctor's office or in the drive home but you know what Jake I want to talk about it," Madison says. "The guy was a quack he clearly doesn't like wrestling so he decided I should retire. I should get a second opinion," I say. "He got one Jake you stormed out of there so fast you never heard him. He sent it to a friend of his and he said the same thing. But if you want we can go to another doctor," She says. "Madison I can't retire right now," I say. "I know you don't want to…" "Your right I don't want to. But i can't not with the wedding putting food on the table for our family. Hell you know how much it costs to have a baby," I say.**

**She sits next to me. "Jake you don't think the company would offer a job as a announcer or an agent or a trainer for the young talent and even if they don't there are other options out there. Open your own school acting or even opening another business. I mean didn't Luke offer a chance to buy into that gym he's trying to open?" She says. "Doesn't matter I'm not retiring," I say. "So you want to wind up in a wheel chair?" Madison says getting upset. "He never said I would wind up in a wheel chair he said I could. Hell Madison I call fall down the damn stairs and wind up in one," I yell. "Except you not going to jump off the stairs. What else do you have to prove in the ring?"**

**"That's really easy for you to say. You can go back. But you and this guy are telling me to be never wrestle again!" I yell standing up. "If I were risking my health you would be the first to tell me to walk away," Madison screams. "Why are you yelling," A new voice. Madison and I look over and see Hope on the steps.**

**"Oh sweat pea did we wake you up?" Madison asks as we walk over to her. "Yes," Hope replies. "Were sorry Hope," I say picking her up. "We are Honey," Madison says. "Are you going to stop yelling?" Hope asks. I look at Madison. "Yes honey we will," Madison says. I carry Hope up stairs and place her back in bed. "Why were you and Mommy fighting?" Hope asks. "You know I went the doctor well he wants Daddy to do something and I think he's wrong. Mommy because she loves me wants me to listen to the doctor," I say. "I didn't want to that medicine when I had the flu and you made me take it," Hope says. "Yeah I did," I say.**

**I eventually get Hope back to sleep. And than head downstairs. I see Madison looking at a family photo. "It hurt to carry her upstairs. It hurt because my back is to beat up. I want to be able to able to carry my daughter upstairs," I say feeling a tear falling out of my eye. Madison doesn't say anything she knows how tough this is for me. "It time to retire," I say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mike Tenay stood in the middle of the ring the video of me being taken out on a stretcher played. "Fans please welcome Jake Reed," Mike says as my music played. This was going to be hard. I had debated wearing sunglasses so people couldn't see me crying. But than they would know something was up since I don't wear sunglasses. "Jake it's great to see you up and moving after the last time we saw you. How are you?" Mike asks. "Mike as everyone saw I hit my back and than my legs went out. And than I went to the doctor and a MRI," I say need to stop as my voice cracks. That throws Mike off. "Jake I have to ask what did the doctor say?" "Well Mike what the Doctor told me is if I don't retire I'm going to wind up in a wheelchair. So I have no other option than to retire," I say trying not to cry. Its like the air has been sucked out of the room after I say that.**

**Suddenly Bad Influences music starts to play and they make there entrance. Daniels holds a microphone. "Well Francwa this is a red letter day in wrestling. And we will can take full credit for putting Jake Reed out of wrestling once and for all!" Daniels says. That pisses Mike off and I can tell he wants to say something but I stop him. "Daniels just when I think you can't get any stupider. You do this. See while I am announcing my retirement tonight I'm not leaving just yet!" I say getting the fans to cheer. "No the rules are you retire you have to stay retired," Kaz says. "It's pro wrestling Frankie boy. So you see much like a rock band I'm having a little goodbye tour and I think I'm starting out with you Daniels," I say. "No No No No!" Daniels yells freaking out as he leaves.**

**"And trust me it's not just going to be Daniels. If I am hanging up my boots I am giving all I got. This is one last thrill!" I say as the fans cheer. I climb out of the ring and head up the ramp knowing this will be one of the last time I do this. Heading backstage a see a number of the boys are waiting for me. "No you can't have my parking spot," I say. Suddenly Dixie Carter walks up to me and she doesn't look happy. "Just who do you think you are?" She says. "Well I'm a Republican Irish a father engaged a home…" "Enough of your damn jokes. Who do you think you are I didn't clear this little retirement tour," Dixie says. "I knew I forgot to do something," I say. "If you think your going take over…" "But than again I didn't really need permission since I called your father and asked him for permission," I say before walking off from a stunned Dixie.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night Daniels had made his entrance. "I'm still in shock Taz to think this is one of the last match we will ever see out of Jake Reed," Mike says as Jake's music starts to play. "Mike I know what Jake is going through. I had to retire due to great deal of damage to my neck," Taz says. Jake comes down the ramp and climbs into the ring. Before the referee can ring the bell Daniels gets a microphone. "Jake before this match I want to apologize. Look we have been through a lot of over the years," Daniels says. Jake still has a pissed off look on his face. "Hell Jake I was a member of the Uprising the stable you led against Jeff Jarrett and Planet Jarrett. Jake takes a microphone. "You right Chris but why you did help me and even were a part of me winning my first world title. But you also cost me the world title vs CM Punk… and than there was that stuff during the inter gender tournament," Jake says and thank kicks Daniels in the stomach and than the referee calls for the bell.**

**Jake clotheslines Daniels to the ground. "You think Daniels is going to regret insulting Jake?" Taz asks. "I think he's going to regret every bad thing he's ever done to Jake," Mike says as Jake stomps on Daniels. Daniels rolls out of the ring and Kaz goes to check on him. Jake runs toward the side acting like he is about go for a Suicide dive. Kaz sees it coming and jumps out of the way allowing Jake to it. Jake pops up and tosses Daniels back into the ring. Daniels gets in the ring and grabs onto the referee. That prevents Jake from keeping his offense going. Daniels stands back up as he and Jake circle each other before locking up. Daniels uses Jake's hair to pull him over into a take down. Jake gets up by Daniels take him down again with a clothes lines. Daniels pulls Jake up for a STO and than goes into the koji clutch. Jake manages to break the hold by getting to the ropes but Daniels does' break until four.**

**Daniels goes to the corner and hits an arbain press and covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Daniels yells at the referee to count faster. Jake gets up and he and Daniels lock up again. Daniels hip tosses Jake to the ground. "I do wonder Mike how many bumps can Jake take on that back?" Taz asks. Jake gets up allowing Daniels to hit a snap suplex. Daniels goes to roll through but Jake blocks it and hits a neck breaker. Both men stand up but Kaz trips Jake allowing to hit a knee. Daniels sets up for the Angles Wings and hits it. Daniels stands up. "Your nothing Reed! You always were and always will be! Your nothing!" Daniels screams before doing a little dance to piss off the fans. "And you stole this from me," Daniels yells and he pulls Jake up onto his shoulders about to go for the Death Valley Driver.**

**Jake escapes and lands on his feet allowing Jake to hit a stun gun and than turn it into a spine buster. "Taz anyone ever try to use the Taz Mission on you?" Mike asks. "A few times and it ended about as well as it did for Daniels using the DVD on Jake," Taz says. Jake pulls Daniels up and whips him into the corner. Daniels flips over the ropes and lands on the apron but Jake just clotheslines him down. Daniels falls to the ground. Kaz runs over to check on him. Kaz pulls Daniels up just as Jake hits a baseball slide knocking them both over. "Safe!" Jake yells. Jake throws back in the ring.**

**Jake gets back in the ring but start to grab at his back. "Taz you talked about it earlier. How much can Jake's back take and we are seeing it fail now," Mike says. Jake locks in a boston crab. "Well know Jake is going to do a little damage to Daniels' back," Taz says. Kaz jumps up on the apron. Jake drops the hold and punches Kaz. Daniels gets up and drop kicks Jake in the back and thank locks in a bear hug on Jake. Jake elbows Daniels on the head breaking the hold. Daniels grabs Jake and hits a blue thunder bomb and covers. Count of one count of two Jake kicks out.**

**Dainiels pulls Jake up and whips him into the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Jake ducks under hits the ropes come back and hits a flying lariat. Jake pulls Daniels up and hits a German suplex he than rolls through and hits another before rolling through again and than repositioning his hands for a Dragon Suplex with a bridge with a pin. Count of one, count of two, Daniels kicks pulls Daniels up and goes for the Daniels up on his shoulders and goes for the Death Valley Driver but Daniels lands on his feet. Daniels than thumbs Jake in eye. Daniels goes for the last rights and gets it.**

**Daniels goes for the BME but Jake gets his legs up and Daniels hits them. Daniels grabs hit his ribs. Jake gets up and pulls Daniels into his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!" Jake rolls out of the ring holding his bad back. "Jake Reed kicks off the One More Thrill… What the hell?" Mike yells as Chris Sabin runs out and hits Jake in the back with a steel chair. Sabin keeps hitting Jake with a chair until Jeff Hardy runs out of to make the save.**

**#Break#**

**Walking into the house each step its like someone is stabbing me in the back. Madison is waiting at the kitchen table. "Hey honey how was your day?" I ask. "Not in the mode for jokes Jake," She says. I sit down. "I don't want you to keep wrestling," Madison says. "Well I am retiring," I say. "I mean retire now.. It's pretty clear what they are going to do they are going to target your back," Madison says. "I can't retire just yet Madison," I say taking her hand. "What does it matter?" Madison asks. "Stuff in the basement…Do you remember Rocky Balboa and when Rocky wanted to fight again he said it was because of stuff in the basement," I say. "Jake that was just a movie," Madison says. "I know it was just a movie Madison but I've heard other wrestlers and fighters talk about the same thing. Hell you should understand. That darkness or what ever it is that drives at times in this business. Some people can walk away and let that side go but I'm not one of them," I say.**

**"I feel ilk we are right back where we were a few days ago," Madison says. "Madison nothing in my life gives me more joy than you and our family. And to e the best father and husband I can be I gotta get this out. Walking away is hard enough as it is please understand?" I ask. "Ok… but I have a few rules," She says. "Alright." I"m not going to argue with her at this point. "No hardcore matches your going to take enough of a beating as is. If your legs give out again that's it it's over. I don't care what's left in the basement your done," Madison says. "Ok," I say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Chris Sabin was filming himself for Impact 365. "Everyone has been asking me why I attacked Jake Reed? Its simple I attacked Jake Reed to get his ego under control," Sabin says. Sabin takes a moment before going on. "See Jake Reed this old broken down man doing some retirement tour thinking he is The Rolling Stones. But Jake no one wants to see you do that… Those tours always suck and even worse they come back a year later. Well Jake I'm going to break up the tour and make sure you never can do it again," Chris says.**

**#Break#**

**"Why is Daddy upside down?" Hope asks. "The Doctor thought it would help him feel better," Madison say I lay in an inversion table. "How much longer Madison?" I ask. "A few more minutes," She says. "When I hang like that I get dizzy," Hope says. "So do I Hope," I say. My cell phone starts to ring Madison hands it to me. "Hello," I say. "Jake it's Dixie Carter your boss," she says to me extra emphasis on the your boss part. "What can I do for you boss?" I ask. "Well darlin I just wanted to let you know that I am giving Chris Sabin the next spot on this tour you are doing," She says before hanging up. So much for southern hospitality. I hand my phone back to Madison. Hope's gotten board by watching me hang upside down and gone to play with her toys. "So what's up?" Madison asks. I sit up causing the table to rotate so I can get off. "Sabin's getting our wish," I say. I can tell that worries her. "I"l be fine. Sabin's not going to be able to use that chair this time," I say. "I fee like all I do is nag you lately," Madison says. "No your just the person keeping me from being a total idiot plus your way to sexy to be a nag," I say kissing her.**

**#Break#**

**Chris Sabin with Velvet Sky made his entrance Sabin as usual looked confidant. Sabin got in the ring and stood on one of the turnbuckles just as Jake's music started to play. "So Mike how long is this tour of Jake's going to last?" Taz asks. "I had another chance to talk to Jake and he said there isn't some set number but he's not going to be doing this very long. He said there is a little bit of unfinished business he wants to deal with and he knows who the last match of his career will be against," Mike says. "And that is?" Taz asks. "He wouldn't tell me," Mike says. Jake enters and takes off his ring jacket. The referee calls for the bell.**

**The two men circle each other. Jake goes for a lock up but Sabin avoids it. Sabin walks around some more his hand up. Sabin finally stops and again Jake goes for a lock up and again Sabin avoids it and stalls again. Jake goes for another lock up and Sabin bails out. Sabin points to his head. Jake climbs out to the apron and as soon as Sabin turns around Jake kicks him in the face. Jake gets off the apron and tosses Sabin back in the ring.**

**Jake goes to climb back into the ring allowing Sabin to hit an Enzuigiri. "Smart move by Sabin he saw Jake's head was down and scored that big kick," Taz says. Sabin hits the Sabilizer. Sabin covers, count of one Jake kicks out. Sabin goes to the top rope and hits a cross body. Sabin gets up and waits for Jake to stand so he can hit a dropkick. Sabin pulls Jake up to hit a Tiger Suplex and than runs over to turnbuckle and climbs up. Sabin jumps off looking for a splash. Jake rolls out of the way but Sabin see that happinig and summersaults to there apron than that hitting it flush. Both men get up. Jake hits a few jabs causing Sabin to back up. Sabin throws a kick but Jake catches it and take Sabin down and moves into a side head lock. Sabin gets to his feet but that just allows Jake to bulldog him down. Jake gets up and drops an elbow and than pulls Sabin up and whips him into the ropes.**

**Sabin jumps up landing on the second rope and than jumps off hitting a beautiful tornado DDT on Jake. Sabin hangs Jake from the turnbuckle. Sabin heads to the opposite corner and than runs out with a big dropkick to Jake midsection. Sabin unlocks Jake's leg and than covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Sabin pulls Jake up and sets up for the Hail Sabin Jake escapes and comes down locking on a cravat looking for the Hangman's clutch. Sabin escapes and goes to the outsides and garbs onto to Velvet.**

**Jake climbs out of the ring. Sabin sees this and uses Velvet as a shield. "Baby let me go," Velvet yells. Jake just looks disgusted. Sabin shoves Velvet at Jake. Jake catches her and moves her to the side allowing Sabin to kick him in the back and than hits a back breaker on the outside. Sabin climbs to the apron and comes off with a foot stomp. Sabin tosses Jake back in the ring. Sabin takes his time to get back in the ring as he mocks the fans. Sabin walks right into Jake and takes an over head belly to belly. Jake covers count of one count of two. Sabin kicks out. Both men get up but Jake hits a flying lariat. Jake than hits a huge spin buster and than he pulls Sabin up for a German suplex. "We know Jake he's going to roll through," Mike Tenay says but thank Jake lets it go and a pain expression in on his face. "It's gotta be that back Mike," Taz says.**

**A dazed Sabin gets to his feet allowing Jake to hit a cutter. Jake covers count of one count of two, Sabin kicks out. Jake appears to set up for another German but Sabin use this as a chance for a low blow. The ref is out of position to see it. Jake goes down allowing Sabin to stomp on his back. "I think Sabin is setting up for the bow and arrow and that is going to put a lot of pressure on Jake's back," Taz says as Sabin does just that. Sabin locks it in. Jake fights out and breaks the hold. Sabin set up for snap suplex and hits it. Sabin covers jackknife style count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Sabin can't believe it and starts to stomp around in frustration. Sabin finally gets his wits together and goes for a back breaker but Jake counters it into the cravat and than down into the hangman's clutch.**

**Sabin gets to the ropes and Jake breaks the hold. Sabin crawls under the ropes. Jake gets up and starts to pull him out. A desperate Sabin grabs on. Jake keeps pulling and Sabin wind up moving his hands up the ropes until he holding onto the top one. Jake gives one more big yank and Sabin hands slip causing him to hit face first. Sabin gets up to his knees. "Shinning Wizard," Mike yells as Jake hits the kick. Sabin drops. Jake locks in the hangman's again and this time Sabin taps out. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!"**

**Jake gets up and asks for a microphone. "Bully Ray I know your back there. And I'm not hanging up my boots before I use them to kick your head in one more time," Jake says. "Oh his Reed crazy? The guy has a bad back and he wants to wrestle Bully Ray?" Taz asks as Jake makes his exit.**

**#Break#**

**Backstage Bully Ray stood and looked at the camera. "Jake Reed the man that wants to be everyone's hero. Don't you know who I am? I'm Bully Ray the man that spent most of last year tearing this place apart. I'm the heartless monster that has no problem breaking men. There not going to be calling this thing One Last Thrill there going to be calling it When Bully Killed Jake," Bully says.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The amount of work that goes into a wedding still amazes me even as I'm here planning my third. The hall Madison wants is massive. "I can just see it Jake," She says smiling. She's made it clear she wants to wait until after the new baby is born and she can get back in shape but she wants to lock down all the details. I can see how much this is going to cost me. I gotta lock down some kind of job after I'm no longer a wrestler. "How many people are thinking we should invite?" I ask. "Well between our two families we should fill up a large part of this than we have Gail and Robert, AJ and Wendy, The Crists and Nevaeh. Lets not forget about a good chunk of the roster," Madison says a huge smile this is her big day and she wants to enjoy it. I need to stop worrying about money… I Know stupid thinking but I'm not going to fight her on this given how freaking worried she is about me still wrestling. "Queen Bee I've told you a thousand times your the one calling the shots on this what ever you want you got," I say. "I want to check out one more place that one over by Harris," Madison says.

#Break#

"Damn Al you would think your important role would mean a decent sized office," I say taking a set. "Please tell me you didn't just want this meeting to make jokes about me I had enough of that when Foley worked here," Al says. "No I came to ask for a job," I say. "Please tell me you have some money saved. Don't be the latest guy to kill himself and have nothing to show for it… you had to buy a boat," Al says. "Al I haven't had a boat in years and I do have some savings. I also have a child that is only three and one on the way on top of planning a wedding well come on Al you know," I say. "Yeah that drains the old bank account. Well I do need a new agent and I need someone to work with the younger guys now that we are done with OVW," Al says. "Perfect," I say extending my hand he takes it and we shake. I get up to leave. "Hey Jake be careful out there," Al says. "Al I'm wrestling Bully Ray its kind of like pulling a tiger's tail no way to do it carefully," I say.

#Break#

Dixie Carter was not in a good mode as the latest friends of AJ Styles had just played. "I am sick and tired of this. This is my company and I have no damn control anymore. I want these stopped and get me Jake Reed," Dixie yells. "Why do you want Jake Reed?" Spud stupidly asks. "Just get me Jake Reed," Dixie yells again. The little idiot finds me trying to stretch out and I report to the boss. "You wanted to see me?" I ask. "Jake who owns this company?" Dixie asks. "You do," I say. "So why is it you seem to be running the show," Dixie says. "Look Dixie I can't thank you enough for everything I've gotten from this company," I say. "Than tell me how much longer this thing is going to go," Dixie orders. "Well I tell you what we got a big card coming up how about than I wrap it up," I say. "So tonight and two more matches," Dixie says. "Yeah three more matches counting tonight," I say.

#Break#

Bully Ray was already in the ring pacing back and forth angrily as Jake's music starts to play. Bully hops out of the ring and goes to attack Jake on the ramp. Jake sees him coming and they trade punches. "Bully didn't even let Jake get to the ring," Mike says. "Bully isn't a nice guy and he's been an extra could mode since Aces and Eights had to breakup," Taz says. Bully slams Jake on the ramp. Bully pulls out his chain and starts to whip Jake. Bully pulls Jake up to set for the Bully Bomb. Jake counters and whips Bully towards the ring and than spears him. Finally they make there way to the ring and the referee calls for the bell. Both men trade punches back and forth. Jake knocks Bully back. Jake power slams Bully down. Bully sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Jake quickly covers count of one count of two Bully kicks out. Bully rolls out of the ring. Bully angrily slaps the guard rail. Jake opens up up the ropes and taunts Bully to come back in. Bully climbs back in on the other side. Jake and Bully lock up. Bully pulls Jake Hair to get a takedown than goes in a headlock and reigns in punches. Bully pulls Jake up and whips him into the corner and than bull rushes in. Bully gives Jake a sidewalk slam. Bully than gives Jake a release German Suplex. Bully covers Jake count of one count of two Jake kicks out.

Bully lets Stand up and than hits a big boot. Jake goes down hard. Bully climbs out of the ring and grabs a steel chair and tosses it in the ring. "What he is doing?" Mike asks. Bully gets another chair and heads back for the ring. "Bully said this was going to be when Bully killed Jake Reed," Taz says. Bully gets back in and raises the chair above his head. Jake gets up and hits a drop kick sending the chair into Bully's head. Bully goes down and is busted open. "DQ that man," Taz yells. "Bull brought the chair in Taz the referee is going let it go," Mike says. Jake stand up again as the ref kicks the two chairs out of the ring. Jake hits a running splash. Jake kips up and heads for the turnbuckle. Jake hits a flying elbow drop. Jake covers again count of one count of two Bully kicks out.

Jake pulls Bully up and sets up for the Death Valley Driver but than his back fails him and he drops and Bully lands on Jake. "Oh man I think Jake's back went out. And that is a big body to land on your head," Taz says as a bloody Bully starts to get up. Bully sees he is bleeding and gets really pissed off. Bully does a big sexton on Jake's back Jake screams out in pain. Bully stands on Jake using the ropes. "Bully get off him," The referee yells. Bully halls and and decks the guy and than hits the pile driver on him. Bully goes out and gets the chairs back an than sets up to DDT Jake on one. Jake blocks the move and locks in a cravat. Bully powers out and turns it into a modified bully to back suplex. Bully sets a chair up lodged between the second and top turnbuckle. Bully picks Jake up and tosses Jake head first into the chair now Jake is bleeding.

Finally some other referees rush but Bully attacks them. "Since the end of that damn club Bully Ray has just shown he doesn't care anymore," Mike says. Bully goes out and gets a table and sets it up. Bully sets up for a top rope power bomb. Jake counters into a head scissors and sends Bully crashing through the table. Suddenly the bell rings. "Ladies and Gentelmen the referee has through this match out," Christy announces. Bully and Jake both stand up and just charge at each other. "They don't care Christy this has just turned into a pure fight," Taz says. Jake starts to through big leg kicks at Bully Ray. Bully grabs at his leg allowing Jake to knock him down with a spinning back fist. Jake grabs the chairs from earlier and stands them up. Jake pulls Bully up for the Death Valley Driver and some how this time hits it. Bully isn't moving. Jake raises his arms and walks away.

#Break#

"I'm sorry," I say she I enter the house and see Madison. "Jake you didn't break your promise to me. Its not like if you had said "Stop I promised Madison," that Bully was going to stop," She says. "I love you," I say. "I love you too," She says. My phone starts to ring "Hello… Yeah two weeks… You and me one more time. Most fitting way to end my career. …Oh Dixie could care less she just wants me off TV…" I say into my phone talking to the guy I will wrestle in my final ever match.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Because they need to set up other matches I was off the show the week before my final match. I'm now sitting int he back taping my ankles and wrists up. "You ready?" Madison asks. "No," I admit are you ever really to end something like this. "Is he here?" Madison asks talking about the person I am going to face. "Yeah he's here. The more important question is she here?" I ask. "Dixie left something about some important meeting," Madison says. "Good only way I'm ever going to pull this off," I say grabbing for my old leather jacket. FOr this match I'm back to the look I had most of my career. The black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a t-shirt. "Good luck," She says kissing me.**

**#Break#**

**Jake's music starts to play. "Taz when you retried what was gong through your mind?" Mike asks. "Well Mike when I retired I didn't have a last match. But I've talked to people that did what Jake is doing having one more big match and it was a very emotional experience for all of them," Taz says as Jake enters the ring and gets a microphone. "There has been a lot of speculation about who I would face in my last match. I have had a lot of rivals in my career and I've had a lot of friends. But who better to face than my best friend," Jake says. Music starts to play. "You gotta be kidding me," Mike says. "Dixie Carter won't like this," Taz says as a figure starts walking towards the ring. "Get Ready to Fly!" Rings out of the PA. "It's AJ Styles," Mike yells. The crowd goes nuts as AJ holds up the TNA World Title Belt he walked out with. AJ take the microphone from Jake. "This match is for the TNA world title," AJ says. Jake and AJ shake hands as the referee calls for the bell. Jake and AJ lock up. AJ Moves into a hammer lock but Jake reverse right into one of his own. AJ elbows Jake in the head to break it. AJ hits a drop kicks knocking Jake down.**

**Jake gets up and actually says "nice one," to AJ. The two men circle each other. Jake swings with a punch but misses AJ hits the ropes and comes back with a drop kick but this time AJ misses. AJ hits the mat and Jake grabs AJ's leg and goes for a sharp shooter. AJ gets the ropes and Jake lets go. AJ gets up but as soon as he is Jake hits a big front kick driving AJ back into the corner. Jake hits a a shoulder to AJ's stomach. AJ coms out of the corner and Jake hits a big German suplex. Jake rolls through and goes for it again but this times AJ counters and rolls through for a pin count of one count of two. Jake pops his shoulder up. "Mike its clear these guys are friends but they don't' want to lose," Taz says.**

**Both men get up again. Jake dives in for a double leg and takes AJ down. Jake gets a side headlock. AJ kips out of it and locks on in on Jake. Jake rolls out and puts AJ's shoulder on the mat count of one. AJ rolls off. Jake keeps rolling but this just allow AJ to get the calf killer. Jake quickly grabs the ropes. Jake stands up and AJ hits a spin kick stunning him and than hits a brain buster. AJ pulls Jake up for a rack bomb. AJ goes to the outside apron and waits for Jake to stand allowing him to hit a springboard forearm. AJ covers count of one count of two. Jake kicks out. Jake rolls out of the ring.**

**Jake takes some time to try and regain his composure. AJ holds the ropes to let Jake get back in. The two men lock up again AJ hits a knee and than a swinging neck breaker. AJ picks Jake up for a back breaker than a gut buster. "That's what AJ needs to do if he want to win and retain that title he walks around with he needs to focus on the back," Taz says. AJ goes for a straight jacket and places a knee right in Jake's back. Jake fight out of it and hits AJ with a big palm strike. AJ is rocked allowing Jake to to hip toss AJ down and than drop a knee. AJ gets up but he's dazed Jake with an over head belly to belly suplex. AJ sits up allowing Jake to hit a rolling neck snap. Jake pulls AJ up and gets him in a Razor's Edge and hits the Nebraska Nuke. Jake covers count of one count of two. AJ kicks out. Jake wastes no time he flips AJ over onto this stomach and goes into the Cattle Mutation. Jake can't keep a hold of the move and lets it go.**

**Both men get up but Jake is quicker and pulls AJ up onto his shoulders getting ready for the death valley driver but AJ fight into a crucifix position and than he spins around hitting a huge DDT. Both men have to use the ropes to stand back up. Jake goes for a clothesline but misses AJ hits the Pelle kick. AJ waits for Jake to stand up and goes for a discus clothesline. Jake hits a spears as AJ turns around. "You get this in matches with guys that know each other so guys came up together so they have seen all the little tricks the other guy has," Taz says. Jake stands up but thank drops holding his back. AJ rolls to the outside holding his ribs. AJ gets back to the apron and stands up. Jake comes over to try and suplex him back in but this just give AJ a chance to hit a sunset flip. Count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Both men are up Jake whips AJ towards the corner but AJ leaps uses the second turnbuckle to help flip back over Jake hit an inverted DDT. AJ goes back to the outside. "Springboard 450," Mike yells. At the last second Jake gets his legs up. "If AJ didn't' have injured ribs before he does now," Mike says. "Mike now things are even Jake has a bad back AJ has bad ribs," Taz says.**

**"You know Taz Dixie Carter won't be happy this match is taking place but I sure am," Mike says. Jake gets up first and kicks the downed AJ right in the side of his body. "Ahhhh!" AJ yells out in pain. Jake goes for it again. But this time rolls out of the way. AJ is back up Jake trying to keep control of the match goes for a flying lariat. AJ side steps and Jakes goes tumbling over the ropes Jake hits his back on the ground. Everyone goes silent as referee Earl Henber goes out to check on Jake. Madison comes running down the ramp and right to Jake. Earl puts up the x and goes to ring the bell. Some how Jake pulls himself up and stops Earl. "Jake come on. It's over that was to much," Earl says. "YOUR NOT ENDING THIS MATCH!" Jake yells. "Jake you can't win this," Madison says. Jake whispers something in Madison ear and than she nods. Jake climbs back in the ring. AJ holds his hands up. "Jake come on no," AJ says.**

**Jake scrambles and takes AJ down and locks in the cravat. AJ scrambles out. AJ still holds his hands up up. Jake throws a drop kick that connects. "How and the hell is a guy with a bad back doing this?" Mike asks. Jake covers count of one. AJ kicks out. Both men are up and AJ seeing Jake won't stop hits an enziquir knocking Jake down. AJ covers count of one count of two count of… Jake gets his foot on the rope. AJ can't believe and it so stunned he isn't watching as Jake locks in an arm bar. AJ uses the ropes the that just saved Jake to force Jake to break the hold. Jake lets go and AJ backs away. Jake can barely stand but some how does it. AJ kicks Jake right in the gut and than pulls him for the Styles Clash. AJ hits it count of one count of two, count of three.**

**The bell rings. "The winner and…. still TNA world champion… AJ Styles!" JB announces. "Its over! This match and Jake Reed's career," Mike says. AJ stands up and his hand raised. He looks down at Jake who is still on the mat. AJ offers his hand and helps Jake to stand and than the two friends embrace. "These two men started there career about the same time. AJ about a year before Jake did. AJ was a part of TNA first and helped to get Jake hired. They have had various problems over the years but it's great to see it end as friends," Mike says both and Taz take off there headsets knowing to just let the rest of this play out. AJ gets his belt and leaves. Samoa Joe, Gunner, Aries, Storm, Eric Young, Joseph Park, Velvet Sky, Sting, Kurt Angle, and many other member of the TNA Locker Room come out and get int the ring. Jake and Madison embrace. "Thank You Jake Thank you Jake!" The fans chant.**

**#Break#**

**They hand me a microphone. I really have to talk now can't they seem I'm tired. I take a deep breath. "No thank you! I mean that see at the end of the day I'm just a really big wrestling fan. To my mom and brother Ryan who is at home in Omaha and my dad whose looking down from above along with my brother Brian thank you for everything. To all these guys and girls along with the various other people that have come and gone thank you because this is the best company in the world! I also want thank the WWE for giving up on me because all that did was fire me up to get me to TNA," the fans chant TNA. I take another breath. "AJ Styles I love you ma and to my buddies Chris and Claudio I love you guys too because lord knows you all saved my dumb irish ass a few times. Now this is really stupid to say with my fiancé in the ring but I even got thank my ex-wife Traci Brooks it ended bad but you made me the man I am today," I say needing another breath and to fight off tears.**

**I turn to Madison. "To you Madison thank you for loving me everyday. Thank you for saving me from the darkest time in my life. You have always have given me a beautiful daughter that shows me I am the luckiest man alive because I get to be her father. And we just found out the new baby is a boy by the way.I'm not going to Terry Funk this retirement I'm not coming back. But I can think of worse ways to end it. So one last time THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I say.**

**#Break#**

**Ok you want to know how I kept going in that match? SImple I didn't land on my back I land on my elbow and knee witch are both swelling up big time but other wise I'm fine. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower and it's hear I finally start to cry. I sob big time but it's ok because I'm alone and no one will ever know my man card will be firmly intact. I stay in the shower until the water goes cold. I turn it off and get changed. I asked everyone not named Madison to just leave me alone. I just need some time. I'll be more than willing to talk when I start as an agent. Pulling on my jacket and picking up my bag I look back at the locker room one last time. I guess now it really is over I'm an ex wrestler.**

**"Hi daddy," Hope says when I exit she sitting with her mother. "What are you doing here? Its past your bed time young lady," I say more to Madison than Hope. "It's a special day," Madison says. "Daddy are you ok?" Hope asks me. I sit down in a chair next to them. "I'm great sweat pea. I had a great dream and now its over and I get move onto something else. And I got you and I got your mommy and the new baby," I say.**

**"Jake?" Someone says behind me. Way to ruin a moment pal. "Yes… Mr Kay," I say seeing the president of Spike TV. "I just wanted to say thank you. You have done a lot for this network over the years," He says. "The network' done a lot for me," I say. Not a lot of people make me nervous he does since he could pull TNA and replace it with anything pretty much. "Jake I want to make you a job offer," He says. "Well I'm supposed to start as an agent," I say. "Son do you really think Dixie Carter is going to let that happen after tonight?" He says. "Well I figured I would cross that bridge when I got there," I say. "Jake I want you to be a broadcaster. I want you part of the team with Tenay and Taz. I even want you on Bellator and GLORY," He says. "Sir I'm not a MMA fighter or a kick boxer…Than again Joe Rogan a comic," I say. "Jake I know what announcers gets paid and I have an idea what an agent gets paid," He says. "You know what funny when I was a kid and I would tell people I wanted to be a wrestler they would ask what I would do if I couldn't be a wrestler…and I way say sportscaster," I say. Guess I get to live another dream folks.**

**The End**


End file.
